warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Thistlefish
Thistlefish is a scarred, reddish-brown brindled she-cat with sharp golden eyes, folded ears, and a short, stumpy tail. Personality She is a true MeadowClan cat: proud, loyal, and stubborn. She takes great pride in being able to protect and provide for her Clan – sometimes to the point of going out of her way to do so. This can mean that she runs herself a bit ragged hunting and patrolling, or it can mean that she antagonizes the other Clans at the borders to try to goad them into fighting her. Luckily, there are usually others around to rein her in when she gets to aggressive, but it can still be difficult to handle her at times, as she doesn't quite see why what she's doing is wrong. However, though typically hostile towards the other Clans, she believes in a fair fight; she will not ambush her enemies, instead loudly declaring her presence and challenging them there and then. She tends to not respect those that use underhanded tactics to win fights, and may even look down on them as cowards, depending on what they do. She hates being patronized or condescended, and has a vicious loathing for others going easy on her or underestimating her – she will throw all of her strength, energy, and effort into something if she thinks someone is not taking her seriously, in an effort to make them recognize her as a threat and actually take her seriously. She believes that a victory doesn't count unless both sides of the conflict take it seriously and do their best to win. Despite this, she understands the need for stealth or ambush when it comes to disputes between whole Clans rather than individual cats, and while she would still prefer to simply challenge her opponents out in the open and duke it out that way, she will go along with authority figures' plans or battle strategies in the context of larger conflicts. Though aggressive with other Clans and rather competitive overall, she is a comparatively laid back cat within her own Clan; she doesn't actively pick fights with her Clanmates, and isn't one to go out of her way to bother someone about something, typically backing off and leaving others alone to deal with their own issues if they brush her off or snap at her. She's usually content to live and let live, so long as others' actions don't endanger the Clan or her loved ones, and so long as her Clanmates are loyal to MeadowClan. However, she is quite sarcastic and sassy, often making snarky remarks in response to others' words or actions, or providing running commentary on others' bad choices. She can be especially biting around those she doesn't like or trust, as she never hides it if she has an issue with someone else. The quickest way to make her absolutely despise you is to hurt, threaten, or disrespect her loved ones, or to betray the Clan in some way. Most of the time she doesn't really mean to be rude with her sarcasm, and actually usually keeps it mostly to herself by kind of half-muttering things under her breath instead of saying them out loud, but she can still end up hurting or offending others. She doesn't always notice when that happens, but if she does, she's usually contrite, and will try to approach any cat seeming genuinely upset with an awkward and stilted apology. She may be a bit prickly on the outside, but she is a very dedicated and caring cat; when it comes to caring for others, it's all or nothing. She hides a bit of a worrywart side behind sarcastic remarks and the occasional insult, but it's usually clear enough she's worried with all the fussing she does. History Her life has been mostly uneventful; she was born and raised a loyal MeadowClan cat, got into all the usual trouble one gets into as a kit, and trained diligently as a warrior apprentice. However, when she was 10 moons old, she got very badly injured while fighting a fox; her pelt is littered with scars, most prominently on her haunches and back, and she even lost her tail during the fight. She spent over a moon recovering from her injuries in the medicine cat den. As a result, her warrior ceremony was delayed, and she got her warrior name when she was a little over 13 moons old. She was frustrated at not receiving her warrior name when she should have, but it did drive her to work even harder in order to catch up, and fostered a very hardworking and determined spirit in her. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song